Behind the Scenes
by queen meg
Summary: this isn't rly a parody but I wanted to publish this on here


*Meg's POV*

"Meg, you have to eat something. You don't want your stomach to growl in class on your last first day of high school." My mom's voice snapped me out of my daze I hadn't realized I was in.

I didn't know what I was staring at and I honestly couldn't care less. I had only gotten maybe five hours of sleep the night before, which was explanitory because I was so god damn nervous about today. Not only that, but my ex-boyfriend wouldn't stop texting me and I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm too nervous to eat right now, momma." I responded, looking at where she was standing by the coffee maker.

"Sweetie, are you sure it's nerves or are you sad that you have to see what's-his-face again after we told you to break up with him to focus on school?" She asked, sipping her latte.

"It's probably a mix of both right now." I sighed, looking down at my phone. I smiled when I saw a message from my best friend, April Foster.

"_GOOD MORNING SUNSHINEEEEEE_!" I read that in April's cheery voice and responded with "_Morning_!"

April knew today was going to be a tough one, especially since she's known me since we were little. She's been there through all the ups and downs.

My phone vibrated and I looked down and saw April had replied with, "_I heard Michael is gonna stop by Mrs. Abbott's room during your class period and beg for you to be his girlfriend again. I think it's pretty shitty how Brandy and Miles told you to break up with him to focus on school." _

I giggled at the message and eventually responded with, "_Let's talk about this on our way to school, okay?"_ That's when I heard the familiar honk of her red Volkswagen Beetle.

I grabbed my purse and the stuff I needed for the day. I took one last look in the mirror by the front door. I had on my gold, four inch heels that made me stand 5'3 and 1/2 inches tall, a simple gold tank top (which made me look like I actually have boobs for once), and my denim skinny jeans. My hair was down and long (it's goes down to my bellybutton), and the blonde highlights I added only slightly boosted my confidence and last, but certainly not least, my eye makeup was on point. I actually looked hot for once in my life.

"WAIT, DON'T FORGET APRIL ALSO HAS TO TAKE JACKSON TO SCHOOL!" My mom yelled as soon as I turned towards the door.

I groaned, rolling my eyes at the thought of taking my little brother to school.

Jackson is a freshman at Roswell High School this year and we couldn't possibly be anymore different.

He plays football and he's set to be the only freshman on varsity this year. I'm the drama club president and I have been since Dana Robertson graduated after my freshman year. I'm a slightly above average student and Jackson is Mr. Slacker.

I heard his big feet stomp all the way down the staircase and I opened the door and walked out towards April's car. Jackson had to get in first because April's car only had two doors and April's number one rule is Meg always gets shotgun.

When we all got settled in to April's car, Jackson put his Beats on his head and I decide this was the perfect time to talk to April about my ex.

"Is he really going to beg for me to take him back?" I asked, biting my lip.

"That's what Calum told me. He also told me that Michael says he thinks about the last time y'all had sex a lot and I wish he would have left that out, but Michael told him that I had to tell you because you'll probably never have an orgasm like that again." April responded, with a disgusted look on her face.

I sighed, hoping Jackson wasn't eavesdropping. "Well, I can say it was pretty awesome, but if I date him again my parents are just gonna find out and I don't want to risk it."

I can honestly admit I didn't want to break up with Michael in the first place. He's only my ex because my parents didn't want me to have a boyfriend during my senior year. We started dating during the first week of eighth grade. We had been friends for two years after he moved here from Australia in the sixth grade and things just kind of blossomed romantically after puberty hit.

"Y'all dated for almost four years, Meg. You lost your virginity to him in the back of Andrew Chapman's pickup truck during the freshman and sophomore bonfire at Lake Dixon freshman year. I'm still scarred for life because I had to check on y'all during s'mores and ghost stories to see if you were still alive and that mental image of him just goin' to town on you while you just asked for more still haunts me every time I see that god damn truck of his."

"Well, you didn't have to stay and watch!" I replied, giggling at the memory.

"I didn't want them to go check on you! I care about you, Meg. If they found out you were having sex, you could have gotten suspended." April giggled, pulling into the parking lot of the school.

"I can't believe you lied to mom and dad about being a virgin." Jackson finally spoke, causing April and I to turn and look at him as she parked her car in her designated spot.

"What will it take for you to keep your yap shut?" I asked harshly.

"$40, an explanation for that pregnancy test you said was April's, and if April's up for it, a date?" He smiled, winking at April.

April rolled her eyes and gagged, "I have a boyfriend, twerp. That last one is off the table and you're like almost fifteen. It ain't gonna happen."

I pulled out my wallet and handed him two crisp $20 bills. "I had a pregnancy scare last year and April covered for me. It was just a false alarm, though because after the test said it was positive, I ended up getting my period." I admitted, hoping that was enough.

"Nice to know. I can't imagine what you would have told mom and dad if you actually were knocked up." Jackson smirked.

I rolled my eyes and unbuckled my seatbelt, getting out of April's car. I grabbed my purse and walked in the front doors of the school with April walking beside me and Jackson trailing behind.

April and I had drama class with Mrs. Abbott for first period and we don't expect anything to be different this year. Mrs. Abbott is gonna let us discuss what we did this summer, then she's gonna follow it up by telling us what plays and what musical we're doing. Then she's going to let us do whatever for the remaining hour and half of class since it's the first day.

I walked into the black box theater, holding the door open for April when I saw the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on.

I must have gotten a little too distracted, because I heard a loud thud and I suddenly snapped out of my daze. I accidentally shut the door on April while I was staring at the cute boy. I opened the door, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for holding the door open for me, you butthole." She joked, holding the knot forming on her forehead. People are bound to notice April's knot. She's got very pale skin, light brown eyes, and long, straight, golden blonde hair. She stands about 5'5" and she's average weight. April is confident, smart, and hilarious.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted." I admitted, looking down at my feet.

"Did you get distracted by that hottie with the curls over by Mrs. Abbott's office?" She asked, nudging me.

"Can I hit you with the door again?" I asked, looking at her knot.

"Well, you're single now. You better snatch him up before someone else does, babe." April giggled, trying to push me forward.

"No, April!" I giggled, stomping my heels on the ground as a way to say I'm not moving.

April pushed me while I was stomping, causing me to accidentally slip on my heel and fall on the ground.

My eyes opened wide and suddenly everyone was looking at me and April, even the new hottie.

"Meg and April, what did I say about rough housing?" Mrs. Abbott spoke, walking out of her office.

"You didn't tell us anything, Mrs. Abbott." April replied, helping me up off the ground.

"Well, I'm gonna tell y'all now that I don't want my best actresses getting injured now. You girls have a busy year ahead and I need y'all to be healthy and in one piece." Mrs. Abbott smiled, standing in the middle of the room.

April and I walked to where the rest of the class was and the bell finally rung, signaling that the start of the year has officially begun.

"Welcome back my thespians! Well, welcome back to all of y'all except for the new student. He just moved here and I'm gonna let him introduce himself." Mrs. Abbott cheerfully announced.

The curly haired hottie cleared his throat, looking straight at me. "Well, I'm Ashton. I'm obviously new here. I moved to Dixon Village over the summer because my mother's job transferred her to the main headquarters here from the smaller one in Sydney. I can't complain, I mean by the looks of it, the girls are exceptionally hotter here." He smiled at me and April, causing me to blush. "I already know April, since she's my neighbor." He added.

I looked at April, who just shrugged and nudged me in the shoulder.

Mrs. Abbott turned to look at April, "Well, it's nice to meet you Ashton. I guess it helps seeing a familiar face like April. Speaking of April, let's hear what you and Meg did over the summer because I know you couldn't stay apart for more than a day."

"Dang, Mrs. A. Why do you gotta put us on the spot like that?" April joked, before actually telling her what we did over the summer.

"I helped Meg get over her breakup with her boyfriend, I avoided exercising by eating more McDonald's than usual, and I spent time with my boyfriend."

"You're still dating that soccer player guy, yes?" Mrs. Abbott curiously responded.

"Yeah, I'm still with Calum. I mean, I tried to get him to join drama, but he's already got enough classes." April sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Alright and how about your summer, Meg?" Mrs. Abbott peaked her eyes over her glasses, looking at me.

"My summer was okay, despite my parents forcing me to break up with Michael. I just turned 18 a couple weeks ago. April took me to get our nails done. My babysitting business took off and I earned a buttload of cash. I ate my weight in Panda Express and I bought enough heels to last me until I'm thirty." I confidently replied.

"Well, I'm sorry about the break up. I'm glad everything else was good, though." Mrs. Abbott added, smiling weakly at me.

After Jessica started telling us about her shitty summer, the door to the black box flew wide open and everyone turned to look to see who it was.

Luke Hemmings, best friend of April's boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend walked in and looked at us, realizing he had just interrupted something. "I'm very sorry for interrupting, Mrs. Abbott, but this dickwad has to tell Meg something important." Luke sighed, pointing at the empty doorway.

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Michael's arm, pulling him in the room. "Go say what you have to say before we get in any more trouble." Luke growled through his teeth.

"Okay, damn I will!" Michael responded, slightly laughing at how stressed out Luke seemed to be.

I raised my eyebrow, realizing that what April had told me earlier in the car was actually about to happen.

"Meg, when you broke up with me this summer, I was a fucking mess. Okay, I wasn't myself. I avoided everyone, I lived off ramen noodles for like a month, I grew a beard, it was a bad summer. The only thing on my mind the entire time was you. I just kept remembering all the good times we had together. I know your parents want you to focus only on school and I respect that." He walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "I can wait until graduation for us to be together as a couple again. All I'm asking is for you to promise me that it'll happen." He looked down at me, sincerity in his eyes.

I bit my lip, looking up at him, "I can't guarantee anything, but I do promise that if my feelings for you stay the same, I'll gladly be your girlfriend again after graduation." I replied honestly.

His face lit up, "That's okay with me, baby. I just hope your feelings don't change in the next nine months." He pressed his lips against mine, which was slightly unexpected, but I kissed him back anyway. I missed how his lips felt against mine. He stopped all too soon as he looked at me like he was the luckiest man alive.

"I'm sorry, I kinda forgot we're still on a break." He turned to look at Mrs. Abbott and said, "Anyway, I'm sorry I interrupted. I just had to confirm that my girl still loved me."

"It looks like you still love her and she's just going with it." Ashton butted in, his arms folded across his chest.

"Who the hell are you? You don't know her like I do, okay." Michael replied, defensively. He held onto me tightly, like Ashton was going to steal me away.

"I'm just saying, man. Maybe you two need a break. I haven't known either of you long enough to know how your relationship was, but you sound clingy and maybe she needs a break." Ashton explained, and April nodded a bit

"He is a bit clingy, I mean this would have been their fourth anniversary and I bet if she didn't break up with him, he probably would have bought a teddy bear and serenaded her with some old classic rock love song." April responded, looking at us.

"Damn, that would've been a good idea." Michael mumbled under his breath.

"Four years, huh? Well, she liked you enough to keep you for almost four years. Like she said, if her feelings haven't changed by June 5th, she'll take you back." Ashton replied, looking at me.

Michael glared at Ashton, "I know, asshole." He then sighed, turning his head to me again, pecking my lips once before saying, "Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late to my first class. I've got late arrival this year and I showed up early to tell you that I still love you more than anything."

"Yeah, I love you, too." I responded, smiling weakly.

He gave me one last kiss before walking out the door, everyone's eyes still on me.

"Well, that was awkward... We don't have enough time to discuss which plays and musicals we're doing this year. I hope you guys love My Fair Lady!" Mrs. Abbott said as the bell rang, dismissing us to go to our second period classes.

I hurried out the door with April, sighing with relief. "That was honestly so embarrassing." I mumbled.

"I'll say." A male voice chimed in, making me and April jump.

"Relax, ladies! It's just me! I don't know if you still genuinely love that guy, but he seems threatened by me. It's hilarious considering I barely even know you. I'm willing to change that, though." Ashton replied, walking on the other side of me.

"That'd be nice. You could sit with us at lunch if you'd like?" I offered, trying to be friendly.

"That sounds great! Hey April, you're right! She's nice and super cute!" Ashton spoke loudly, making my face turn pink again.

"I'm always right, Ash." April added, nudging me.

April and I had to separate when we reached the math hallway, which bummed me out. She had pre calculus, which was kind of a shock since she's horrible at math.

"What's your next class?" Ashton asked me, looking at his schedule.

"Food science, how about you?" I asked back.

"Me too! We should really hurry so we're not late." He replied happily.

Once we arrived and walked in the classroom, we saw Michael talking to Andrew Chapman.

"Oh, look who it is. It's your clingy boyfriend." Ashton muttered to me, making me smack his arm playfully.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, Ashton." I giggled, walking to the only two empty seats in the room, which happened to be by Andrew and Michael.

Once Ashton and I sat down in front of Michael and Andrew, Michael's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Hey Andrew, remember when Meg and I christened your truck at the freshman and sophomore bonfire?" Michael said a little too loudly.

"You said you were only gonna cuddle her and then I come back from eating like ten s'mores to see you two gettin' nasty in the bed of my truck." Andrew replied, disgusted.

Ashton snickered and I rolled my eyes, realizing Michael was jealous of Ashton and he only wanted to see if he could piss him off.

It wasn't working, clearly. Ashton and I barely know each other so it's not like I'm secretly fucking him.

"You showed up during round two, dickwad." Michael replied, looking at Andrew. Michael looked at me again afterwards, winking. He gestured to my phone and I picked it up, reading the text I just got from him.

"_Wanna be fuck buddies until graduation?"_


End file.
